Mirror
by Horriblefreak
Summary: two hot guys and a room lined with mirrors. exciting eh?


"Draco! How much longer are you going to be in the bathroom?" Harry is getting increasingly annoyed by his boyfriend.

"Sheesh! Personal hygiene is very important okay?"

"Oh yah? You came back from an office job, not from rolling around in the mud all day. Oh for Christ sake, hurry the fuck up or I'm coming in."

With that, Harry burst through the bathroom door and put his arms around the blond that is currently towel-drying his hair in front of the mirror. Harry thrust his hips into the ass of Draco, letting him know that he should probably hurry up.

Draco put down the towel that was in his hands and turn around to face his lover. "And what can I do for you?"

Harry smile and said,"Well, maybe you can start with the towel that is wrapped around your hip right now."

"And leave myself naked while you get to be fully dressed? I don't think so. We Malfoys don't like to be at the losing end of things, especially when it comes to this." Draco reaches out and grabs Harry's pride through his pants.

"So, what do you suggest?" Harry removes his arms from around Draco and folds them. He takes a step back to lean against the bathroom wall.

"If you want it, you'd have to earn it." Draco places his palms flat on the sink behind him and that cause his hips to move forward. With a smirk and a raised eyebrow, he challenges Harry to back down.

"Trying to play hard to get eh? Okay, I'll play your game. Earn it, you say? How?"

"Tell me what you want and I'll tell you how to get it."

"I want you." Harry replied simply. He knows Draco wants dirty talk from him, but since he isn't playing nice, why should Harry?

"That's easy. You already got me. You know, us being boyfriends and all." Draco is determined to get what he wants. Today's morning-after sex was not to Draco's liking. Harry had been hasty and that has left Draco rather sore. So if Harry wants to play again, he'll have to pay for this morning's mistake.

Harry knows he has to do what he has to do if he wants some action tonight. So he unfolded his hands and walks towards Draco. Placing both his hands on Draco's bum and his lips on Draco's ears, Harry says, "I want to get in between your butt cheeks and thrust into you. In, out, in, out, until you come screaming my name again and again as the orgasmic spasm course through your veins."

Draco drank in every breathy word that is trickling into his ear at the moment. Harry's hot breath and the images that he conjured in Draco's mind are causing his own breath to get heavy. Draco lost himself in the imagery until Harry squeezes his butt cheeks to get his attention. Draco gasped then sighs. "But you already did that this morning. Truth to be told, much as I love being fucked by you, I do not enjoy being sore for several hours afterwards."

Harry brings his head back to face Draco and smiles. "That's not a problem. I'll let you fuck me this time."

"That's not the point. You had your turn this morning. The next one's mine anyway. Plus I'm still a little sore so there's no way in hell I'm letting you back in there." Draco moves his hands from the sink and starts to draw circles around Harry's nipples through his shirt, getting closer and closer, but not quite touching it. "Tell you what Harry, you make me feel better and then we'll talk about afterwards."

Draco places his thumbs on Harry's nipples and rubs them. Harry tilts his head back and closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation it is causing. A low growl escapes his lips. Harry brings his head back and looks into Draco's grey eyes. "I think I know what to do."

Harry turns Draco around and makes him bend over. Once again, Draco's palms were flat on the sink but this time, he is facing the bathroom mirror. Harry drops to his knees and pushes the towel covering Draco's ass up to his waist. Using his hands, Harry spreads Draco's butt cheeks and exposes the glory hole. He licks it and Draco moans, dropping his head into the sink. "Oh Harry!"

Draco's voice echoes beautifully in the confined space as Harry carries on his good work on him. Draco alternates between arching his back, tilting his head up and dropping his head down as Harry "apologizes" for the morning's mishap. Licking and sucking, Harry tries to make the soreness go away. He pushes his tongue past the smooth ring of muscle and explores around. Draco is slowly losing control as his goes in and out of consciousness, giddy from all the pleasure. When Harry finally hits his prostate gland, Draco screamed. "Ohh! Ohh! _Ohh!!_" Harry continues to apply pressure on his prostate, making Draco forget about being sore. Panting heavily, Draco arches his back and reaches behind to grab Harry's hair. He looks into the mirror intending to watch Harry devour him but finds the towel obstructing the view.

"Harry, take off my towel. I can't see." Draco has to squeeze his words out in between moans. Harry stops his tongue, stands up and smiles to Draco's reflection in the mirror. The disappointment and confusion in Draco's face is evident. "I said take off my towel, not stop."

"But I thought you don't want to be naked while I'm fully clothed. And I didn't know you like watching."

Draco straightens up, letting the towel fall to cover him again and turns to face Harry. Smiling slyly, Draco presses himself against Harry and whispers, "I wouldn't know until I try right?" Then he reaches down to grab Harry's tent. "And you're right, you are wearing too much clothes."

Draco watches as Harry hastily removes his shirt and belt. "Slow down. Tease me Harry." Harry laughs and hooks his thumbs on the waist band of his slacks. Slowly bringing them to the front, Harry proceeds to unbutton his slacks. Undoing the zipper millimeter by millimeter, the sound of metal on metal bouncing of the walls and going straight to Draco's groin. "Okay, maybe not."

Draco rushes up and tries to rip Harry's slacks off him. "Woah, slow down man. That's premium clothing, don't destroy it." Then the zipper got stuck. Draco tries in vain to lower that damn thing but it won't budge. Giving up, Draco rips the pants apart. "I just said don't destroy it! You know what? Maybe I should try telling you to rip it next time round since you always do the opposite of what you're told."

"You want to carry on complaining about your ripped pants, which I always replace by the way, or you gonna fuck me?" Draco places his hands on either side of Harry's hips and brings his erection against Harry's, rubbing them together a little. Both men moaned audibly and Harry quickly forgot what he was so annoyed about.

"So you want to try watching?" Harry looks teasingly at Draco. Those green orbs reflecting lust and excitement at his partner's suggestion. "Well, stare at this." Harry backs away and sits on the toilet lid. Bringing a hand down to his throbbing cock, he wraps his slender fingers around it starts to stroke himself. His hands went down the shaft and up again. Harry throws back his head and moans Draco's name. "Ohh Draco. Ohh~! Yes. Yes!"

Draco's eyes never once left Harry's hand. Watching it go up and down and up again. Hearing Harry moan and growl as he wanks himself and hearing he's own name being called again and again in that low, pleasurable voice. He likes how Harry's voice would echo in the bathroom. It's like watching his favourite porn star with surround sound. Draco found himself moaning along. He reaches down to his own throbbing cock and starts to stroke.

"Oh no. You're suppose to be watching. How can you concentrate when you're getting all distracted by your hand?"

"Ha! Why should I be denying myself pleasure when you seem to be enjoying yourself?"

"If you want to be pleasured, all you have to do was ask, my love." With that, Harry stands and walks towards Draco. Kneeling down but still maintaining eye contact, Harry gives Draco's head a small lick and watches as Draco inhale deeply. Taking the whole head into his warm mouth, Harry licks along the slit with a quick rhythm. Draco's moans came in short successions, in time with Harry's licks. Harry is driving him insane with all this overload of pleasure. Fisting a handful of raven hair, Draco pulls himself out of Harry's mouth.

"Remember how you got in trouble by being hasty, Harry?" Harry chuckles and takes Draco's head again. But this time, he takes in half the shaft too. Using his tongue to tease the underside of Draco's penis and his teeth to graze the top, Harry hums as he gives his partner a mind blowing blowjob. Twisting his head from side to side, he changes the angle of entrance. Every angle elicits a different sound of approval from Draco. Feeling the pre-cum on his head, Draco pulls himself out of Harry's mouth once again, not wanting to cut the evening short.

Draco yanks at a fistful of Harry's hair to get him to stand up. "Are we playing rough now?" The amusement in Harry's voice is evident. Staring into two grey orbs of lust, Harry takes a moment to remind himself how lucky he is to find someone like Draco before smashing his lips onto Draco's. If his boyfriend likes it rough tonight, he is willing to oblige.

Lips were bruised and nails left red trails on both men's backs and arms. The kiss is intense and the heat is unbearable. Harry shifts his hot kisses to Draco's jaw and traces it upwards to his ear lobes. Sucking a little before biting down, Harry hears a satisfying hiss escape Draco's lips. Licking the sore area, Harry shifts his attention to Draco's nipples.

Licking the hard nub, Harry felt it get harder with his tongue. "Yah, there. Suck on it Harry." Harry envelopes the hardened flesh with his lips and sucked hard. "Oh yes Harry! Again!" Harry obliged, feeling Draco arch his back towards him. "Harry…bed…bedrooooom!" Moving awkwardly, both men made their way to the bedroom.

Falling unceremoniously on the bed, both men found themselves moving like a crab to get to the center. Cocks were sandwiched between hard rock abs and rubbing against each other with vigor to spare. Draco dug his short nails into Harry's back as the latter creates a hickey in a rather sensitive spot on the former's neck.

"Yah. Give it to me Harry."

Harry stopped his work and look at his lover. "Ain't we a little vocal today."

"You like?" Draco looks seductively back.

Harry laughed a little and brings his lips down to meet Draco's in a bruising battle for dominance. Doing a silent charm, Harry vanishes everything in the room and prepares for his next course of action.

Draco felt his back connect with something cold. He stop kissing Harry and look around him. Everything was gone. Bed, closet, desk. All the walls have been turned into mirrors!

"Harry?"

"Yah?" Harry stares at the confused man behind him, finding him utterly adorable.

"What's going on?"

"I want you to watch me take you. From all angles."

"You have no idea how hot that sounds."

"Brace yourself."

Harry pushed a dry finger into Draco at the exact moment that sentence ended and Draco cried out. It didn't really hurt that much since Harry had already lubricated the area with his tongue just now. Pulling in and out, Harry prepares him.

"Get on all fours."

"What?"

"I want to do you doggy style."

"Oh no. We Malfoy's don't do doggy."

"It gives the best view." With that, Harry forcefully flips him over and this time pushing two fingers into him.

Draco lost his train of thought as he tries to regain his composure and failing miserably because of the delicious pleasures that Harry's fingers are giving him.

"Open your eyes Drake."

Draco obliged. His vision is a bit cloudy at first but it quickly cleared. In the mirror in front of him, he sees his own flushed cheeks and his own mouth in a silent moan. Harry is looking at him through the mirror, smiling and fingers still pumping. In the mirror beneath him, Draco sees Harry's cock all red and erect and leaking pre-cum.

"Harry, enough. I want to watch you fuck me hard."

Harry got on his knees and places a hand on Draco's back. Positioning himself at the entrance he pushed in gently. Draco watches as Harry's face contorts in pleasure, his own face reflecting the same emotion. Staring down, he sees Harry's dick disappearing inch by inch into himself. Draco got harder if it is even possible. All this watching is stimulating him in a way he has never thought was possible. Harry is more beautiful than usual with his black hair in disarray. Harry starts to pump him.

Draco focused on the mirror in front of him. Watching Harry's eyes roll back into his head, his mouth opening wider and wider as he quicken the pace.

"Harry, speak to me. Let me hear you."

"Oh Draco~. You are so tight. So tight. Oh OH!"

Then Harry hit the sweet spot. Draco tilts his head back in a small scream as his eye widen then dropping his head down when the sensation wash over, only to discover another erotic sight. The mirror beneath is reflecting the entering and exiting of Harry's cock. It is long, big and the vein at the bottom is throbbing visibly. Harry is so aroused! Draco didn't know he had that effect on him. Sure he knows he's good, but this good? Harry is still moaning loudly and Draco is echoing him, both voices bouncing around in the confined space. Why the room remains bright with no light source is an interesting question but neither cared.

Draco turns his head to the side, watching as Harry's back muscles ripple underneath the golden silky skin. Moving inwards and outwards and rocking from side to side in a circular motion. Oh it is enticing. Harry's butt cheeks would contract as he pushes in and relaxes as it pulls out.

Harry is getting a little hasty now. He has quickened the pace again and started giving Draco a hand job. Draco knows his release is near. Turning his attention to the bottom mirror again, Draco fixate his gaze on Harry's hand, watch as it goes up and down his long, pale shaft. Draco's knees began to hurt.

"Harry. Oh Harry! Yes YES. Oh, make me come Harry."

"Yah yah. Rock your hips like that, Drake. Oh, that's right."

"Harder Harry."

Draco's butt cheeks are slamming audibly into Harry's pelvic by now. Both men's release drawing nearer.

"Oh this is so GOOD Harry. I think I'm…I think I'm going to come."

"Come in my hand Drake. Come in my hand."

With that, Draco sprayed his seed into Harry's palm, tilting his head back in pure ecstasy and almost blacking out. At that moment, he caught Harry's expression the mirror as Harry came in him.

The next morning, Harry awaken to a strange feeling. Everything had been returned to their natural order. Bed, closet and desk. But that wasn't it. Nor was the fact that his hands were tied above his head. No, it was the feeling of fingers pumping in him.

Harry opens his eyes to meet Draco's morning boner and moving hands. Then his gaze shifts upwards to see a smiling Draco. Actually, it's more of a devious grin. Finally it hit him why Draco was willing to bottom again last night. He's aware of Harry's 4 hour meeting today and he's getting revenge.


End file.
